The Awakening
by meefgal
Summary: Lento and Nene. Vocaloid failures. Forever to be forgotten. Until one day, they suddenly wake up, with no where to go. They eventually meet other, newer vocaloids. Crossfic with XDemon. Rated for blood, OCxOC. DISCONTINUED: XDemon isn't replying to me...
1. The Awakening

This is a story that me and my friend, XDemon, made together. It's about the story of our fanloids, Lento and Nene. I own Lento, a mix of Len and Teto's DNA, and she owns Nene, a mix of Neru and a cat's DNA.

TAKE THAT THE WRONG WAY AND I'LL SHOVE A TIRE UP YOUR NOSE! :(

I guess you could say that this will be the fanfiction form of a comic that we'll be making when our drawing improves.

WARNING: LOTS OF POV SWITCHES! Any Nene POVs are XDemon's writing, and any of Lento's POVs are stuff that I've written. I ended up editing… OH WELL~!

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ORIGINAL BASE CHARACTERS! Now stop reading the darn author's comments and get reading! :D

Nene's POV

I didn't know this could happen, but it just did… It was blurry at first but then it got clear to me. I was rebooted… but why? The shady figure was sitting beside me. Where was I? Why was I here? I blankly looked at the figure.

"L-Lento?" No, he was still off…

What time is it? What month is it? I stood up and shook off all the dust. My cat ears twitched a bit. Now I remember… We were locked in… Were we failures? I looked over to my arm. Clearly it read "N.N" Nene… I sighed and kneeled by the figures' back, looking for the switch. I found it right by his neck. Turning him on, I was curious…

Lento's POV

I opened my eyes slightly as my eyes adjusted to the little light in the room. Where am I anyways? I remember my Master telling me something... then being locked away... was that it or was there something else? I can't remember.

My eyes finally got used to the lighting and I got up slowly and heard a quiet gasp. I turned around to see the source that was a cute-looking cat girl, staring intently at me.

"... Nene?" I asked remembering who she was.

Nene's POV

I sighed with relief that Lento was okay. Now we have to get out of here. I stood up carefully. There was only one window in the room. I reached up to the window and my cat ears perked up. I could hear noises outside… There were people outside! I banged on the window but not too hard. A girl with bluish-green hair looked down and gasped. 2 other people were with her. I reached up and banged again. The girl nodded and came down, unlocking the door with some sort of key.

I heard the girl say "Are you okay!" in a robotic-ish voice. The girl looked familiar… The two other people that were with her looked like twins… One almost looked like Lento…

"I-I don't know! Who are you?" I asked all three.

Lento's POV

Nene was banging on the glass window when a girl with long, teal-haired pigtails opened the door with an odd-looking key.

"Are you okay!" She asked in a high-pitched, robotic voice. There was some kind of twins with her. One of them looked like they were copying me... What the heck?

"I-I don't know! Who are you?" Nene asked, her confusion growing. The twins looked at each other then back at Nene.

"We're twins, if you couldn't tell," They said in synchronization. "Kagamine Rin and Len!"

I'm Hatsune Miku," The original girl smiled warmly at Nene. "Nice to meet you!"

"Um... hello?" I tried to be noticed, standing up and wobbling a bit, walking over next to Nene. The twin girl gasped.

"Len, look at his hair!" She pointed at my bangs. "There actually IS someone else with the same hairstyle as you!" She laughed. Len almost pouted.

Nene's POV

I sighed and helped Lento stand.

"Lento, are you okay…? I don't really remember what happened… can you?"

I smiled warmly at Miku. "I'm Nene! Nice to meet you! I guess we were stuck in here for a really long time…" I coughed and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the twins, then at Len's hair, then at Lento's. Why… are they the same? Okay, we really need to get out of this stuffy place. I felt as my cat ears drooped downwards and my legs were too weak… I stumbled a bit and fell while trying to walk a little.

"I'm okay!" I smiled assuring them I was fine. I heard Miku speak.

"Why are you here?"

Lento's POV

"I think Master said we were failures, then he just locked us in that room..." I paused for a second, than coughed into my sleeve. "Ugh, it was really dusty when I woke up!"

"You guys were asleep in there?" Len tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yeah... I can't remember for how long, though. What day is it?" I asked, grabbing onto the door for support standing up. I WAS STIFF, OKAY?

"Um... it's Sept. 10th, 2010," Miku said, checking her memory. "Why?"

"WHAT? September? We were shut down for almost a year!" My eyes widened as the realization hit me. I remember being locked into that room sometime in early 2010, so we must have been in there for a while... I think my memory is actually pretty good.

"Aah! Lento!" I heard Miku yelp, and I stumbled and fell over, being winded in the process.

"LENTO! Are you okay?" I heard everyone asking me. I slowly sat up, rubbing my forehead.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay..." I looked up at everyone, who looked relieved. I wasn't very good at walking yet... I held my hand to my face. I saw some red stuff on my hand.

"AAH! I'm bleeding?" I yelped. I felt as more of the warm liquid trickled down and into my mouth.

Nene's POV

I'm worried now. Almost a year? No, that's not right… we were probably in there for more than a year…

"Ah… you _are_ bleeding!" I ripped a small piece from my dress and put it over Lento's cut.

"Let's get out of here! I can walk, but… Lento, do you need help? I can carry you…" For a girl, I think I'm pretty strong.

Lento's POV

Wait… Nene carrying me? I pondered the thought for a second before trying to stand again, but failing miserably.

"Um… could you carry me please? I can't walk yet…" I asked, a light blush forming in my face. Nene smiled and lifted me up. I'm either really light or she's really strong! I think it might be both…

"Oh… sorry, I've gotta go for a recording now. See you later!" Miku waved and ran off in the opposite direction.

"… recording?" I asked.

"We'll explain later." Rin shook her head.

Nene's POV

I smiled then began walking through the old dusty laboratory.  
"I wonder… Lento, where are we going to stay?" I asked. "Should we ask Miku?" I asked while carrying him up some stairs. I smiled thinking of the new people that we'd met. My ears flattened and my cat pin changed expressions when we got to the top and exited.

"We're here!" I said, opening an old door in front while still managing to carry Lento.

Lento's POV

We're here!" Nene called out into the old room after opening the squeaky door. The room had a few shelves and was very large. The table, chairs and shelves were all covered in dust. I didn't really like it too much here... it gave a bad atmosphere.

"Who's here?" We heard a familiar voice call back.

"Hey, Nene. Should we tell him who we are?" I whispered into her ear. "I feel like I'm in a horror movie here!"

Nene's POV

"I don't know, Lento… it feels really weird here…" I looked up to the tall figure now standing before us. My ears perked up in alert and I stepped forward, re-balancing Lento with both arms. "I'm Nene and this is Lento. Please move; we need to get by…" I hissed. I didn't like this. It didn't feel right… The door out of the laboratory was at the far end where the figure was.

"I hate it, I hate it…!" I whispered to myself. The air is starting to scare me now. The figure's moving slowly forward and I stayted in place.

Lento's POV

"Why... who is this man?" I whispered to Nene as the figure got closer and closer.

"I don't know, but I don't like him!" She whispered back. The figure stepped into the dim light and smiled a creepy-looking smile. I really don't like him either...

"I know you, you're those annoying failures..." He said through his gritted teeth.

"H-how... Failures?" I couldn't think of what to say as the figure moved even closer.

"HYA!" He suddenly yelled and lunged at Nene to grab her down. What IS this guy!

Nene's POV

I hissed while I dodged the attack, setting Lento on the ground behind me.

"Lento, fly. Don't worry, I'm coming too." I told him, smiling. He obeyed and unfolded his chimera wings.

"And by the way, we're not failures!" I said before kicking him in the stomach. Fighting… I remember fighting before shutting down…  
"Lento, let's go!" I said while Lento fixed his wings for takeoff. The master guy was on the floor coughing up blood. Oh yeah… he's human still…

"HAH! Serves you right!" I taunted as he tried to get up.

Lento's POV

I watched as the master person coughed and blood splattered out of his mouth. Nene, like I said, was really strong. I should know, I was stuck with her in a closet for most likely over a year.

"Nene, come on!" I said as I ran away to gain speed and left the ground. I flew back around and grabbed her wrists. I shifted her weight so that I was carrying her bridal style and flew higher, taunting the master guy. My legs were sore from the bit of running, but my arms were okay… Nene's pretty light as well! We spotted an open window in the ceiling where the dim lights were coming and I flew through it and sat down on the roof, listening to the ugly sounds that the man was making below.

Nene's POV

Landing down, I sighed heavily.

"Let's go find Miku… she should be out by now, 'kay?" Cleaning my dress I looked up at the sky. It was clear of clouds and the sun was about to set. I felt like I just really wanted to sing right now.

"Look! It's Rin… on a road roller?" Rin looked towards us and smiled.

"Get on! I'll show you to Miku!" Rin yelled to us.

"Umm… okay… but is it alright?" Lento asked. I smiled then looked towards Rin again.

"Let's go! He might get up again." I said referring to the master person.

Lento's POV

I still wasn't sure of the road roller, but decided that Rin was okay, even though she was underage to drive that thing.

"Okay, we're coming down!" I readied my chimera wings again and grabbed Nene's wrists. I took off and floated down to the vehicle with a very impressed Rin staring at us. We landed and I let go of Nene.

"That's a pretty cool flying suit you have!" She said. I folded my wings up into my back as they melted in.

"Um, they're actually-" I was about to tell her that they were real, but a hand clamped over my mouth before I could.

"UM YEAH THEY'RE COOL HUH?" Nene said nervously. I looked at her puzzled.

"It's for the better; Trust me." She whispered into my ear, as we thought of what might happen if there was a mutant bat kid on the news. NOT PRETTY.

OKAY WE'RE MAKING MORE LATER! 8D It ended sort of all of a sudden, but it was long enough as it was, so more coming soon! 

Review for da monkey?

~Meef


	2. Roda rora?

WHOO! MORE, MORE! The story's getting really thick now, and it's only to second chapter! WTH! O.o

Okee, enjoy the fiction! MEEF OR XDEMON NO OWN VOCALOID! D:

Nene's POV

As Rin started the road roller, I smiled. Rin began driving back the way she came. As soon as we were at the recording center, I looked over to lento and jumped off the road roller and helped him off.

"Thanks… Rin, was it?" I smiled the best one I could.

"Miku's studio is by the left at the end of the hall," Rin said. "Also, she told me to bring you here." She smiled then rolled away. Lento sighed once she was gone.

"Well, we got here safely." He was obviously relieved. I began to walk up to the door with lento. I ran to Miku's recording studio like a cat, dragging Lento behind me. He was unaffected, probably numb from his chimera wings. Miku was finishing her song… it sounded familiar…

Lento's POV

Ow, my back's so sore right now... Nene had just dragged me to Miku's studio while RUNNING. IT HURT. I was only just getting over the numb feeling from my chimera wings...

"Hi, guys!" We lifted our heads and smiled at Miku. "So Rin dropped you off?"

"Yeah! About that...Well, we realized that we don't really have anywhere to go..." I explained as Nene agreed by nodding. "We were wondering if you knew anyone who we could stay with until we find a house." Miku thought for a moment.

"I know a few people who live alone and would love some company." She said.

"Really?" Nene brightened. "That's great! What are their names?"

Nene's POV

I smiled and turned to Lento. I mouthed 'Sorry!' to him when I realized that I'd dragged him. I looked to Miku, my ears stayed up slightly.

Lento's POV

"Their names are Kaito and Meiko." Miku smiled. She came closer and whispered in our ears. "Maybe you'd want to choose Kaito's place, because Meiko might set a really bad example…" I tried to imagine what she meant, but I regretted it, realizing how sick-minded I really was… God, I'm pretty bad.

"O-okay…" I muttered as I blushed a bit.

"Hey, you okay?" Miku tilted her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" I said, clearing my head of my sick thoughts.

"Okay, so here's where he lives," Miku said giving Nene a slip of paper with Kaito's address on it.

"Thanks!" She said. She grabbed my hand and I blushed more as we walked away. Wait… Hey! I can walk again!

*AT KAITO'S DOORSTEP*

Nene's POV

I smiled at Miku as she left.

"Thanks again!" I sighed.

"Wait… Lento! Wow, you can walk now? Weird." I said looking down at his feet. I sighed again, walking through the streets. They were creeping me out, but I clung onto Lento the whole time. Finally we reached Kaito's house. It was… old-looking…

"Well, here we go, Lento…" Knocking on the door, I sighed yet again. A tall man with blue hair and a scarf and whatever else had stepped out with ice cream in his hand.

"Can I help… you?" He said surprised looking at Lento. "You look just like- UH I MEAN, who are you guys?" He asked.

Lento's POV

This guy looks kind of fun…! Maybe it won't be that bad!

"I'm Lento and this is Nene!" I introduced us both. "Yorushiku!"  
"Oh, okay. What do you need?" He asked.

"We were suddenly activated earlier today, and we don't have a place to stay…" I trailed off. "The full story's really complicated and lengthy. Anyways, Miku said that you'd be available for us to stay…"

Nene's POV

I smiled.

"Sure you can! Come on in!" Kaito said, welcoming us both in. He smiled as he closed the door behind him. "Yes! No more loneliness!" he said to himself in victory.

I went over and sat on the blue couch while Lento looked around.

"Umm… is there any food here? I'm sort of hungry…" He said, probably thinking about banana bread. The door was banged… twice.

"? Kaito? I need some of your French bread!" A girlish robotic voice yelled. Another voice followed in yelling out.

"And do you have any phone batteries? I need them pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!''

Kaito sighed and went to open the door. I stood up in surprise.

Lento's POV

At the sound of a person who sounded a LOT like me, I spun around as Kaito answered the door. I nearly screamed in total shock, but I froze instead.

"Why do you have to come over so much?" Kaito asked two girls at the door. "And why come here?"

One girl was a girl who was pretty much in the same color code as me with dark-red twin-drills and looked starving, and the other one had a long orange side ponytail on the left side of her head (her left, my right) that looked identical to Nene's, and was holding a dead cell phone. I was guessing that's why she came over. I just stared as they came in and Kaito sighed, closing the door.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" I heard a high-pitched scream that snapped me out of my staring. I saw the twin-drilled girl in front of my face. "HE LOOKS LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~!"

Nene's POV

I was shocked. Completely and utterly SHOCKED.

I HAVE A ! You too Lento!" well, actually he had two… sort of. I walked over to Neru (I KNOW HER NAME, OKAY? ;P)

"I'm Nene. I'm your failure, I think…" I said flattening my cat ears against my head. I really couldn't catch up to everything that was happening.

"Sorry, he's Lento." I said to the drill-headed girl and pointing at Lento.

Lento's POV

The girl started squealing and I backed up a little bit. Before I could get farther away, the girl grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch.

"OMG TELL ME ABOUT YOURSELF!" She said hyperactively. I blushed.  
"I-I don't have a lot of memories…" I said. She screamed again.

"OMIGOSH YOU SOUND _AND_ LOOK SO _CUTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_" She screamed. I blushed at having been called 'cute'.

"Y-yeah, yeah!" I said, trying to get her away from calling me that. Kaito left for a second. He came back a second later with a few batteries and some French bread.

"THANKS!" The two girls screamed and went to grab their stuff. Geez, my head's getting sore from all the screaming…

"Um… Are you guys vocaloids too?" I asked curiously. They turned around with expressions that read 'OMG are you serious?'. I was probably wrong…

"No, no, no," The Nene look-alike said. "I'm a Voyakiloid and this is an UTAU." Twin drills looked a bit angry about being an 'UTAU'. "So that leaves the question: What are you guys supposed to be?"

Nene's POV

I sighed.

"I don't really know, we're failures…" lento looked at twin drills.

"I'm probably a failure of you and Len." He said to her. He sighed as well. Neru sighed again. A lot of sighs, and probably more to come.

"Well, maybe you could come back later, 'kay?" Teto and Neru left soon after we said that.

"There's an extra room upstairs," Kaito said. "Unfortunately there's only one so… yeah. You guys must need some rest, but eat first!" Kaito began to make some sandwiches.

Lento's POV

As Kaito served us our food, my mouth watered. He welcomed us to eat, and we just cleaned that plate! Hey, what do you expect? We hadn't eaten in over a year, even if we were robots!

"Hey," I said as an idea came to my mind. "Maybe Nene and I could share the room?" Nene looked at me before smiling.

"That could be nice," Kaito said. "I'm glad that you guys came to stay here. You have no clue how lonely it gets here with only me…"

"So, we'd better get settled into the room now, ne?" I looked at Nene.

Nene's POV

I nodded and my cat ears went straight up in excitement.

"Thank you Kaito!" I said and bowed in respect.

"Well then, let's go see it!" I said, grabbing Lento's arm gently.

XDemon's comments

Ehd of teh EPIC -

:3

Meefgal's comments

WELL. That was fun! If you liked it, review and tell us what you liked and give us ideas for another chapter! :D

~Meef

… BUTTON. You know what to do… .-.


	3. CHOCOLAAAAATE!

Yeah, we got bored and were making more of this story now. X3

ENJOY!

… WE ONLY OWN LENTO AND NENE! TT^TT

Nene's POV

"… there's only one bed though." Kaito said pointing to the plain wood stairs.

"Well, I guess we'll have to sleep togeth-WAIT! Together!" I screamed out loud then cuffed my hands over my mouth. "I mean, uh… okay, that'll do." I said blushing and sighing.

Lento's POV

I blushed as well as I followed Nene up the stairs and we searched for our room. I found a room and tugged lightly on Nene's dress.

"I think this is the room." I said, pointing to the door. She looked at it before opening it. The room only had one bed and a side table. and another door that we guessed was the closet. Just to make sure, I went inside and opened the closet door. There was nothing but a few hangers, so we were sure this was the room.

"Yep, this is the room." I sighed happily and collapsed back onto the bed. It was warm because the light from the window had been baking it for a while.

Nene's POV

I sighed.

"I hope there won't be any trouble tomorrow…" I remembered back at the old laboratory and shuttered.

''well I guess we should sleep, in the morning we can thank the other vocaloids.'' I said sitting by Lento's head. My cat ears relaxed down as I yawned and my cat pin yawned too and changed colors from black to light pink. After that I curled up next to Lento. well duh, she was a cat after all.

*the next morning*

Lento's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I yawned, stretching. I felt drowsy because I'd probably just got the first healthy sleep that I've had in a long time. Like, I mean by a year. I glanced down at Nene who was curled up next to me, still sleeping. I blushed and smiled, stroking her cat ears lovingly. She was really cute when she slept... Oh my gosh, I think I'm a pervert. She shook a bit and woke up. I blushed more deeply as she looked up at me and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy." I said playfully and I tugged gently at her ear.

Nene's POV

''heeeeeeyyyyy~'' I said yawning and rubbing my eyes. I stretched a little like a cat. It was like I was purring… Nah, that couldn't be. I blushed as I saw Lento smiling. I didn't know what to say as I blushed harder and hid my face, but peaking up a little. I then looked up again at Lento and smiled warmly. The Sun had already rose when I got up and stretched more so the warm sunlight hit my face. My hair wasn't tied up, and the hair went down to my knees and glowed with the sun's light.

Lento's POV

I looked at her long hair from behind and slowly got out of bed. I wobbled a little and put my hand on Nene's shoulder for balance. After noticing that she was looking at me weird, I blushed and tried to gain balance by myself. I finally managed to stand up and I walked to the door, opening it and allowing Nene to pass by first. I followed her downstairs. Kaito was still sleeping, so we helped ourselves to some food.

"So Nene," I looked at her as I snacked on a piece of bread. "What should we do after this?" I asked her, tilting my head.

Nene's POV

I blushed after looking at Lento too… I finished putting up my hair and my cat pin changed to normal while following Lento.

''Well, maybe we should go see Miku or Rin and Len... I'm not sure of what we can do…'' I said shrugging. I picked up a piece of bread and ate it plain too. Weird, huh?

''I dunno," I said, still thinking of what to do...

Lento's POV

I heard the staircase creaking and Kaito appeared at the bottom. He yawned.

"Morning…" he rubbed his eyes lazily.

"Hi." I said, smiling at his messy appearance. I then blushed realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked away. "W-where's your shirt?"

"It's too hot to wear a shirt…" he said and sat at the table. I quickly finished my bread and stood up.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. See ya." I waved a hand at Nene and Kaito and began to walk away, but Kaito stopped me.

"You shouldn't go for a walk just yet." He said.

"Why not?" I asked confused. I suddenly heard my stomach growl and Kaito laughed. I blushed.

"I think you're hungry." Kaito said as he handed me a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks…" I thanked him and took a small bite of the chocolate. I suddenly felt dizzy as I swallowed the chocolate. I grinned very creepily and lunged at Nene. What's happening to me!

"Hi, pretty girl~~~" I said. No! What am I doing!

Nene's POV

I squeaked and stepped back before Lento lunged on me, so basically he fell on his face.

"His body can 'handle' Chocolate." I said to Kaito, Smirking evilly.  
''I'll just 'carry him' to Miku's place.'' Kaito shrugged and gave her the address.  
I had a really good feeling about this. We just needed a maid costume. "Hehe..." I laughed evilly and pulled Lento up on my shoulder. Yep, still knocked out… Probably for a while.

OoOoO 

After getting to Miku's place, which was surrounded by green trees, I knocked. Miku answers with a hello.

Miku's POV (because I can't do Lento at the moment XD)

"What are you guys doing over here?" I asked, seeing Nene with Lento over her shoulder.

"Well, we were thinking about coming over today," she gestures to Lento and herself. "But someone got drunk on chocolate and knocked himself out." I tried to hold a giggle back.

"Okay, you guys can come in." I welcomed them inside. Nene sniffed the air.

"It smells like leeks!" she giggled.

"Yes, well what was it that you wanted here?" I asked.

Nene's POV

"Well I was thinking… do you have any maid costumes?" I giggled pointing to Lento.

"It's going to be hilarious…!" Or maybe I could put a kind of dress on him…

"Or we can dress him up and make him sing!" I said setting him up on the blue couch. I was thinking of what to put on him then Miku spoke.

"I Know! I have something!" she exclaimed. I gently put Lento on my shoulder again and followed Miku to her room.

*LATER XD*

Lento's POV

Hnnnn… Mmm, how long was I out for? I slowly blinked my eyes open and found myself looking up at Nene and Miku, who were both giggling at me.

"W-what's so funny…?" I said sleepily. Miku giggled again.

"Look down." She said, pointing to my body. I looked down and blushed at my appearance. I was wearing a long black dress that was covered in frills and was cut in the front, revealing my long legs. I could feel the frills in the back of the dress tickling my legs as I screamed and almost fell over.

"Hehe~! I thought you'd like it!" Miku said sarcastically. I stared at Miku and Nene in horror.

"You guys are so mean!" I pouted.

Nene's POV

I giggled.

"Now that we got you set up…" I smiled to Miku, and she nodded.

"Follow us Lento!" I smiled grabbing his hand gently. I saw Miku grabbing her phone.

"Uhh… yes? Get the set up for Imitation Black...Thank you!" She said excitedly on the phone then nodded towards me. "Don't worry, I'm going with you too! It's not that bad… I'll be in a suit, oh, and another guy. I dunno." I said smiling gently

This was to test our singing Miku had said earlier, so I had said yes.

Lento's POV

I had no idea what was going on except for that I was in a dress in front of Nene! Urgh… thinking about it made me blush more as she dragged me back to the studio behind Miku. I'd known that Nene did this sometimes, but not when I wasn't under control! I don't think she knows that I'm back in control again! I sighed as we finally arrived to the studio and she dragged me into the room where the setup for 'Imitation Black', I was guessing. I was right. A few other vocaloids were there and giggled when they saw me.

"Wow, such a cute girl! She's so lucky!" I heard people murmuring, which only made me blush harder. They couldn't tell that I was a boy!

"Lento, pay attention!" Nene bopped me on the head and I remembered what was going on.

Nene's POV

"Lento, this is a test." Miku said looking at him, trying to explain deeply.  
"It's for being a vocaloid. They HAVE to except you first. The other vocaloids… The other humans! You too, Nene. You'll be performing with another member of vocaloids…"

Miku sighed then looked up.

"Lots of other robots come and perform here…"

"Life or death guys. Please do your best… Even if you don't know what the song is called or what it's about… go with the flow…"  
I sighed then looked up to Lento, who was almost about to cry.

"I'm sorry Lento… let's do our best okay?"

After putting on the costume of the suit and some dark make up on Lento, I sighed.

''Let's show them what we are!'' I said, my cat ears pointed up with excitement.

XDemon's comments

END OF CHAPTER 3? I dunno I hoped you enjoyed the story so far!

Meefgal's comments

Okay, this was a short chapter, but I think it's worth something! ^^ Please tell us what you thought of it. ;D

~Meef


	4. Green Eyes

Yup, another chappie just for you! ^^ We were too excited to wait to write this so here we go~ :P

P.S. XDemon only owns Nene and I only own Lento. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO OTHERS! TTATT

Nene's POV

"Don't worry, Lento. Just…" I hesitated. I grabbed his hand tightly. When our names were called, it surprised us both. I sighed, but smiled again. My ear twitched a little.

"Let's go, Lento! Remember it's a song we may not know." We both set out on the black stage. The music started playing and soon another guy came out and started singing. Another guy came out after that… Kaito!

"But why…?" I whispered under my breath when Kaito began to sing.

Ohhhh, they were supposed to be singing together… Then came Lento and I's parts and we both started to sing what came to mind that fitted with the music. The crowd cheered after we finished the final note.

Lento's POV

I smiled and blushed slightly as the crowd cheered at our performance. It felt good to be noticed… A blonde flash caught my eye and I turned to the left where the flash came from. I saw Len and Rin helping out to take down the lights that were up for our performance.

"Hey guys!" I called to them. Len turned his head and looked away, blushing. Rin gave me a peace sign and I playfully held up the same two fingers back to her. I walked up to them and Len blushed more.

"Len thinks you look cute in that dress~" Rin nudged Len, who stared at her.

"I-I do not!" he stuttered. I blushed, looking down at my dress.

"Relax, I was kidding!" Rin took down the stand for the light once Len put the actual light down.

"So, um… what happens now?" I asked.

Nene's POV

"They're getting the results ready." Rin said smiling. "You did really well in Imitation Black! Hehe~ just like Len did in the actual recording." Rin giggled. Miku popped out of nowhere.

"The results aren't going to be out until tomorrow, okay?" she said, biting her nails nervously. "Until then, you can sleep at my house. There are other Vocaloids there. I want you to meet ones just like you two-well, not exactly… err…" She half smiled at me and Lento.

"Aww, tonight was Ice Cream Night!" Kaito whined and slouched down.

"Kaito, every night is Ice Cream Night for you." A girl with long pink hair popped up from back stage. "Oh, not to be rude! I'm Luka. Megurine Luka! Now where's Gakupo… I have to go stick a sock up his… err, nevermind." The girl with pink hair left. I guessed she was angry at the 'Gakupo' guy. I sighed as I looked towards Lento.

"Let's go get our stuff, 'kay?" I said smiling warmly at him. "I promise we'll pass Lento." I grabbed his hand tightly once more. After we got changed, I was really happy with Lento… until a creepy, pale hand covered in blood lurked out of the shadows and grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh, come on! Not now!" I hissed.

Lento's POV

As I exited the dressing room after changing and removing as much of the heavy make-up as I could, I saw Nene and the creepy man from yesterday in a huge fight. I gasped and pushed through the people watching to get a glance. I was suddenly pushed into the fight and I screamed as I was about to be punched in the face. Nene yelled and threw a punch to the creepy guy's face, sending him off to the side. As Nene leaned down to me, I was horrified at her. She was covered in scrapes and blood. She offered me a hand and I turned it down and got up myself. I glanced over at the man who was getting up again. He was in similar condition to Nene. He suddenly got up quicker than I thought and cut my cheek with a knife. A small amount of blood squirted out and I turned around to face him. He smirked at me. I got really angry really fast and threw a hard punch to his stomach. He fell backwards and began to cough more blood. I looked at Nene, still in a blind rage.

"Why are you fighting?" I asked her in a concerned tone. I could tell she was a little freaked out by me.

Nene's POV

I coughed out a little bit of blood.

"Because it's this guy who almost stabbed me in the back! Lento, are you sure you're okay?" I soon noticed that the guy had coughed more blood. I sighed and looked toward Lento. Then toward Miku, Len and Rin. They were backing away from us.

"G-get away Miku, Rin, Len! Get help or something! Evacuate this place, or do SOMETHING!" I shouted and coughed up more blood when another guy lunged at her and I kicked him away.

Hell broke loose.

People were screaming and scattering everywhere. I hissed loudly. I was starting to get dizzy because of the blood loss but I had to fight…!

_Bam!_

I felt something dig into my arm… knives… I screamed and held my arm. Lento was getting hurt badly too.

We both had to get out fast.

Lento's POV

I winced as the other men began to cut at my body, but I quickly unfolded my chimera wings, which would resist their knives, and ran over to Nene. I hugged her and crouched us both down as my wings trapped us into a small cocoon. The knives still hurt, but Nene wasn't getting hurt, and that's all that mattered to me right now. She looked at me and I smiled at her softly. I then focused my energy and whipped my wings out, sending the men to the floor temporarily. I grabbed Nene and flew upwards, looking below at the monsters who still tried to harm us by throwing their knives. I sighed in pain as I flew outside via a window and landed far away from the place. I gasped as I put Nene down and the cuts re-formed on my back as I folded my wings away. I looked down in horror at my hands which were covered in cuts and blood. What was I doing…? I hurt someone… am I a monster…?

Nene's POV

I stood up and walked towards him. He was bleeding a little.

"Let's go to Miku's, okay? I guess everyone got out safely... are you okay? I can carry you if you'd like..." I said limping towards him. My cat ears were scratched too.

Thank goodness everyone was safe… Well, for now.

Lento's POV

"No, I'm fine." I said. "I'm just a little unsure of myself…" I looked at my blood-stained hands and stood horrified for a second before Nene called me over, and I followed, eyes still glued on my bloody appearance. We arrived at Miku's house quicker than we thought we would. Before I knew what I was doing, I was inside Miku's house again. I raised my bright, blood-covered hand to get their attention.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I'm covered in blood." I blushed slightly.

"Sure, go ahead." Miku gestured to the upstairs bathroom. I proceeded to grab a towel and some of Miku's boyish clothes to put on in space of my bloodied clothes. Again, realizing the blood on my body, I forgot what I was doing and was snapped back into my thoughts when I finished the shower and the blood washed off. I blinked and turned the shower off. I dried off as much of the water as I could and put on the clothes. As I put on the shirt over my head, I stared at my reflection. My eyes flashed green for a second, but I think it was my imagination. I walked out of the steamy bathroom and back down to the living room.

Nene's POV

I sighed a little. I used another bathroom near the one Lento was using. My long orange hair was out of the side pony tail. Of course, it made me look like a whole different person with just the cat pin in my hair. I had to take the pink night gown. It was as long as my original dress, but smoother and lighter. I blushed while wearing it and it made me look weird.

Later she left to go downstairs to where Miku was and of course, the twins. I still had cuts and I still limped and it hurt when I sat down on the couch. I looked towards Miku then to Lento who was walking down the stairs and for some odd reason he looked a little different. It must be the scars.

I smiled warmly to Lento. I then looked towards Miku again.

"We were made for some purpose and if people are trying to track us down, trying to kill us and so on, then this is serious…" I said in a low tone.

"We need you to help us, okay Miku?" I said, smiling.

Lento's POV

"Where do I come in this?" Miku asked. "How do I help?"

"We need you to help us stay under cover." I turned to her. "We're being hunted down right now, so please help us stay safe here. We might die otherwise."

"… that sounds serious," Miku muttered. "Well, I'm happy to help then!" Miku smiled at me and Nene. We smiled back. I went over to the couch and winced as I sat down next to Nene. The scars all over my legs weren't visible, but they still stung. Len and Rin looked scared.

"Who were those guys that were attacking everybody there?" Rin asked. "They definitely weren't tight with us!"

"I don't know, but one of them was our Master." I growled at having called that horrible man our Master.

"Oh… well, um…" Len tried to talk, but I couldn't tell if he was looking for something to say or if he was mumbling. Rin slapped him in the back and he fell forward slightly. "I-I'm sort of scared of blood…" he managed to say. He stared at a spot on my face where a cut had split open again and some blood was trailing down my face. I gasped and grabbed a tissue from the table in front of us. I put it over the cut and soaked up as much of the blood as possible. Len sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just really scared of blood." Len shivered, trying to focus on something that wasn't blood-stained. My eyes flashed green for another second before going back to blue. That time, I felt light-headed. Rin seemed to notice because she stared straight into my eyes and we were locked in an intense staring contest.

Nene's POV

"Lento, you should get some rest…" Miku handed Lento a small towel for his cut. She sighed at Len then turned to me and Lento again.

"Well in the morning we will talk 'cause its… about 12… Gosh… Err yeah you should sleep." Miku smiled. "There's a room with two beds upstairs. It's by Len's and Rin's room. They'll show you to it." Miku said nudging at Len who was trying to look away from Lento's blood.

Len and Rin showed both of us to the large room. It had two small twin beds. I sat on the left one and winced a little.

"Hey Lento… I don't think we can continue like this… I can't continue like this… but we have to try, right?" I sighed and looked down to my cut feet my ears flopped down. "Well, we should get a little sleep, okay Lento?"

Lento's POV

Yeah, I think we both deserve it." I smiled at her as we both lay down on the bed. In almost no time, Nene was sleeping. I smiled softly, reviewing her cute sleeping form. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

"_L-Lento!" I heard someone call to me. I opened my eyes and saw that I Was no longer in the room that I was when I slept, but I was in a cage, and Nene was in a similar cage across from me. I shadow figure took the cage up and began to carry Nene farther away from me. I tried to talk, but no sound escaped my mouth. Nene began to cry as she faded into the darkness. I stood up, and winced slightly. I looked in my hands. I was holding a weapon. Why do I have a weapon? My eyes caught a glimpse of a pool of water below me. I stared at my reflection and noticed something. I had those green eyes again… Why is this happening? I looked at the direction that Nene was in, and felt something cold wrap around my neck._

"_I'm sorry, Lento…" It was Nene. I couldn't move and she brought a knife to my throat._

"GAH!" I screamed and shot up in bed. I looked around and it was bright outside. I looked over at Nene's bed, and she was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me with worry in her voice.

"W-wha…? Yeah, I'm fine." I wasn't fine! What the heck was that dream? I thought about it as I got up and walked down the stairs with Nene to the kitchen.

Nene's POV

"Are you sure your okay, Lento?" I asked worriedly and began to make a sandwich when Miku came down.

"Whoa! You guys are up early! It's like… seven…" Miku said looking up at the clock then sat down on the couch. "What's wrong, Lento? You seem pale." She said taking a Leek out of the fridge and looked at him worriedly. "Did you have a bad dream or something like that?" Miku asked, sitting down on the wooden table, still chewing her Leek.

"I'm okay…" Lento stuttered, still thinking.

I sighed and scratched my ears a little. "Well, I guess we should go over the plans, shall we?'' I said. I had plans that involved bombing and stuff like that... I might be cute on the outside... but you don't wanna know what's on the inside.

XDemon's comments:

:3

Meefgal's comments:

Pfffffff- *laughs at XDemon's comment*

YAY~ the next chapter might take some time because a lot happened. ;D

~Meef


End file.
